


and the stars lit up the sky

by lum1nary0fSTARS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Momota Kaito Is Sweet, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Saimota Week 2020, Stargazing, Two dorky boys in love, i love them, jacket, no beta we die like men, petnames, saimota, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum1nary0fSTARS/pseuds/lum1nary0fSTARS
Summary: babies being softsoft oneshot just if you want some fluff for saimota week 2020
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	and the stars lit up the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I love them I kin kaito and simp for him sdlfjkhdhjshjkdjkfsd babies

The stars lit up in the sky, twinkling down at those below. They were out, shining like little lights in the night sky. Some were unable to be seen due to the pollution in the air, but Kaito loved looking up at them anyways. The sun had set a while ago and Shuichi had gone out wearing only a short sleeve shirt. He held Kaito’s hand, cold, pale fingers a construct against Kaito’s warmer hand. They sat down on top of the hill they had been climbing to get a better view. Shuichi laid against Kaito, his warmth seeping out. But as a chill rushed through Shuichi, he involuntarily shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. Kaito glanced at him.

“Hey, are you cold?”

Shuichi glanced away. “Um.. Yeah, just a bit.” He admitted in a soft voice. Kaito gently sat up, pulling off his purple jacket. The galaxy pattern was worn, but still looked as bright as ever in the dim. He maneuvered his way around and managed to wrap Shuichi up in it, flicking him a thumbs up.

“There you go, bro!” Kaito grinned. Shuichi nodded, glancing away and laid against Kaito. The jacket felt warm.

Shuichi decided to speak his thoughts.

“Kaito, we… we’re dating, you don’t have to call me bro.”

“Oh-” Kaito seemed a little surprised, tilting his head to look at Shuichi, his goatee brushing against him. 

“Well, I know, but, I don’t uh.. Know. What to call you?” The astronaut admitted in a small voice and chuckled softly. “It’s stupid, I know-”

“You could call me babe, o-or something..” Shuichi blushed at the thought. Kaito was always so cheerful and casual that being called a pet name by him would warm his heart. 

Meanwhile, Kaito on the other hand, was oblivious.

“Something? Why would I call you something?” He asked with a frown. Shuichi glanced at him. 

“I meant that you can call me, like, a pet name…” 

“Ohhh! Okay… Babe. Baby. Little Shu~” He added with a cheeky grin. Shuichi blushed and buried his face against Kaito after gently and playfully hitting his chest. Kaito wrapped his arms around him, chucking softly at Shuichi’s flusteredness.. They were both new to love and were learning with each other.

This was a quest they would take together.

**Author's Note:**

> aw cute uwu


End file.
